Melting the Ice
by Evelyne-chan95
Summary: He never thought that paperwork could be so much fun.. A steamy, fluffy Gruvia smut. One shot. Lemon ;) Inspiration: Closer - Nine Inch Nails


There was a soft knock at the door. Without looking up from his paperwork, Gary huffed and muttered a "come in", his hands still scribbling at his notes. If flamebrain hadn't destroyed half the town in their last mission to impress the celestial mage, he wouldn't have been stuck in the guild's office filling out bureaucratic crap while everyone else was enjoying a party by the guilt's pool. 'Fuck! This heat is killing me!', he thought to himself. The door opened and closed and Gray heard the sounds of sloshing water and rags, followed by a familiar voice that made chills run down his spine.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so sorry to bother you but Mirajane-sama said that she's too sick to clean the office so she asked Juvia to do it instead."

"Mn", Gray muttered, his eyes still on the paper trying to avoid her. He knew that Mira was trying to get them in the same room alone lately but in the end, there was nothing he could do to escape the devilwoman's plans. "Whatever Juvia, just get to work."

"Mm-hmm", Juvia said. Gray listened to her shuffling around, moving across the room.

There was a clatter of equipment. Gray rolled his eyes and looked up, annoyed by the sounds. "Oi Juvia, could you keep it d-". He didn't finish the sentence. His pen fell from his hand and his mouth hung open as his eyes fell on Juvia.

The water mage was dressed in a short black dress that hung around her slender shoulders, barely covering her ample breasts. A white apron was tied around her waist and her hair was up in a ponytail with blue locks falling on either side of her face. The dress stopped above her things, leaving her guild mark visible and baring a strappy garter to keep up a pair of high, sheer socks on her toned legs. And dammit, those toned legs!

"What the fuck are you wearing, Juvia?", Gray managed to say after he caught his breath, with a face all flushed up.

"Oh, Mirajane-sama told Juvia to wear it while doing the chores", she spoke softly, her voice laced with an innocence that was driving Gray insane.

"In h-here?", Gray stuttered, feeling a heat rising in his stomach.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama. Is it ok?"

"Uh-huh..", he muttered, watching her as she picked up a rag and pulled back the curtains to the window, letting in more light.

"It's a shame to be in an office on such a beautiful day!", she signed. "Oh well, Juvia promised to help Mirajane-sama.."

The bluenette smiled and turned her back to Gray, reaching up to wipe down the window. Gray didn't bother to find his pen. He leaned back in his chair, watching the water mage clean. And oh, did she know hot to do it right! She was having a hard time reaching those tricky corners without the use of a chair and her skirt was riding up, showing more of those legs.

Long, white, toned legs that lead right up to a round ass. Gray hit his lip, admiring just how much her skirt failed to hide. He could easily make out a pair of black, lacy panties barely hiding that ass. An ass that needed to be reddened with a few slaps. Maybe a few bites..

'What is wrong with me?', he thought to himself. 'Am I really thinking that way for a nakama? No.. Am I really having dirty thoughts about my stalker?!' Sure, Juvia was beautiful, gorgeous even, but her actions and continuous declarations of love always seemed to suffocate him. His head hurt with confusion. The feeling of his pants tightening didn't help either.

He picked up a glass of water and took a sip in an attempt to calm himself, his eyes still on Juvia. He stopped, glanced down at his glass, then back to the water mage in the maid uniform. A wild thought crossed his mind. Moving as quietly as possible, the raven-haired mage leaned over his desk, poured the water out and dropped his glass on the floor to shutter.

"Fuck!", Gray exclaimed. "I dropped my glass! Oi Juvia, come clean up this mess." Juvia turned around confused and ran over to the desk. "Um, o-ok Gray-sama", she said getting onto the floor.

And fuck, she got on the floor! She had her back turned to the ice mage and got on all fours. She leaned forward to pick up the shards of glass, her skirt rising again. She made a delicious arch in her back,her ass in the air on full display. She even spread her legs a little.

It was a fucking show and Gray was shamelessly enjoying it, not knowing any more what was holding him back before. His pulse quickened and there was an obvious bulge in his pants that was making him quite uncomfortable at this point. He wanted her so badly and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to devour her. But now, it was a matter of how. He could take Juvia on the floor, right now; the bluenette was in the perfect position. Or maybe flip her onto her back, with her legs on his shoulders to fuck her deeply. He could bend Juvia over the desk, slap that tight ass and fuck her from behind. Or he could have the water mage crawl on all fours and have her beg for a cock down her throat. He knew that either way, Juvia would be more than pleased.

"Are you alright, Gray-sama?" The bluenette pulled him momentarily away from his thoughts, staring into his eyes with desire written all over her face. "Is the paperwork getting too.. hard for you?" Gray cursed under his breath. 'When did Juvia learn to make innuendos?' He raised an eyebrow, feeling his cock twitch at her words.

"It's a tad hard", Gray said.

"A tad? Only a little hard?", she complained.

Juvia must have been doing this on purpose. Gray could hear it in her deliberate, breathy, provocative tone. And it was driving him crazy.

"It's.. fairly hard."

The bluenette let the rag slide from her hand as she got to her feet. She walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, pretending to look at the papers when in reality, she was just arching her back again to stick out her ass. She had picked up all the courage she could. Two drinks were enough to fire up her determination to make him crack. "Is Juvia allowed to see, Gray-sama?", the water mage purred. "Maybe Juvia can help.."

With a sudden move, Gray pulled Juvia to his lap, both falling on the chair. The pressure of her body against his cock brought a moan to his lips. He placed his hands on her waist, running them down to her thighs. Juvia leaned forward on the desk, pressing her ass down harder onto Gray's lap. 'What a tease', he thought. He bit his lip again, admiring the way the bluenette's back looked. Her bare shoulders, the supple skin on her neck that was unmarked and untouched and needed to be sucked on until it was blue, was an invitation he couldn't refuse. He slightly pressed his lips on her ear. "Mm, you can help me, Juvia..", he whispered while grasping roughly her breasts on top of the dress. "You can let me fuck you hard until your legs feel sore. Isn't that the reason why you're here in the first place?"

"Y-yes, Gray-sama", the bluenette said under hre breath, feeling a deep crimson form on her face.

Gray pressed her back on his chest and sucked the skin on her nape. Finally, he was getting to taste the water mage. Finally, he was leaving a mark on her body, an idea that had crossed his mind more than a few times in the past weeks. And finally, he was getting a prolonged moan from Juvia's wet, parted lips. "You can't imagine how long have I wanted to do this", he growled. "Every time I see you, I can barely hold my hands away from you. I wanna do so many things to you but I know I shouldn't. But today, Juvia, all I can think is to make you mine. I wanna sink my shaft into you until you scream from pleasure loud enough for everyone to hear. I wanna fuck you like an animal, feel you from the inside. Do you understand, Juvia?"

"Gray-sama..", she mewled as he reached around and under Juvia's skirt. A squeal broke away from her lips as his hand skipped her panties and brushed softly against her clit. "That wet already?", he asked raising an eyebrow while feeling her folds. The bluenette squirmed against Gray, her moans growing louder with every touch of his fingers.

"Stand up. I wanna see your face", he ordered. Her deep blue eyes were watery but full with passion and crave. He was amazed by what he was seeing. He stand in front of her and leaped for a kiss. He was rough and needy at the beginning but as her soft, wet lips parted to let him deepen the kiss, he slowed down, letting her tongue dominate his. They parted only to catch their breaths. The girl's gaze said to him that she'd fall apart from the excitement. "Don't you dare to turn into water on me now, Juvia! I need you!", he shouted impatiently. All those feelings that built up inside him for so long, were finally loose.

Juvia nodded and grabbed his strong arms, pulling herself closer. There was a flush on her cheeks, dark lashes hiding lust-ridden eyes. Gray watched her with greedy eyes, taking in the sight as he trailed kisses on her neck and collarbone. He headed for her lips again, kissing her deeply. "Gray-sama.."Her voice quivered but he knew she was willingly being submissive. He let his hand fall on her thigh, popping the garter strap against the water mage's leg. The sound of the material against her skin echoed throughout the room mixing with Juvia's heavy breathing. He fiercely started stripping her from the waist up. Letting her breasts spill out. His hands instinctively were raised up to touch and fondle those bare mounds of flesh with gentle squeezes and a bit of pinching of the nipples, earning the dark-haired mage a series of loud cries from her.

"Stand up and take your panties off, Juvia", Gray said giving her a little tap on her hip. She nodded and grabbed the desk pulling herself to her feet. The bluenette slipped her hands along her legs, reaching under her short dress. Seconds later, she was leaning forward, pushing her panties down her legs. Gray watched them drop and she stepped out of them. "W-what now?", she mewled. He chuckled to himself with a devilish grin and started again to play around with her well-endowed bosom in his fingers. Juvia was squirming against the desk as he took one breast in his hot mouth. With his free hand, he rubbed her thigh, trailing her guild mark and slowly directed the index inside her.

A wail escaped her lips. She rolled her hips, while he moved his finger in and out, in and out. He added a second, then a third. The bluenette was a perfect sight and Gray couldn't tear his eyes from it. Her whole body quivered as he continued to thrust his fingers in and around her folds, Juvia moaning even loudly. The ice mage lifted his head off her breasts and leaned down to take a slow but hard lick against her wet folds. Squeals and moans of his name broke out from the bluenette. Gray lashed his tongue deeper into her entrance with satisfied slurps and other noises of content coming directly from him. "Ah.. Mmm.. Juvia.. needs more, Gray-sama, please.. Please.. Juvia needs you..", she managed.

He pulled away from her entrance, having taken in some of that sweet nectar that he had tasted, licking his lips in pure satisfaction. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching erection. The cool air relieved some of the tension. He kept his hand at his base, giving himself a few strokes. Juvia watched him, licking her lips pathetically.

Gray sat on the chair, grabbing her thigh and pulling her closer. "Straddle me", he commanded. The water mage nodded and climbed onto the chair. He guided her down, lowering her onto his throbbing member. She cringed forward, burying her face into his shoulder and muffling a heavy cry. Gray turned his face to her ear, kissing the skin and playing with her blue locks.

"Go slow", he whispered gently. "We have time. Don't hurt yourself." Juvia whimpered and nodded. She started to lower herself on his manhood at her own pace, taking the man inch by long inch. At that final inch though, they both let out long sighs. He was finally feeling that tight, wet heat he craved. She clung to his shoulders, her grip getting tight and then loosening and tight again as pain gave his place to pleasure. Gray waited patiently, letting her get adjusted while stimulating her breasts with soft strokes. He rocked his hips slowly, biting his lower lip. "Fuck, Juvia, you feel so good.."

Juvia laughed a little and wrapped her arms around the ice mage's neck. She gave her hips a little thrust and Gray took the hint. He held her waist tight, kissing her passionately, and started to move faster, keeping up with her ecstatic movements. She was truly something though. A hyperactive S-class mage with too much energy and jealousy, with an amazing ass and perfect legs and the most gorgeous eyes in existence. He slapped her ass out of frustration and thrust harder.

"Ahh yes.. Gray.. mm, harder", the bluenette shouted, her voice shaking. 'Hmm.. No honorific?', he thought as a devilish grin appeared on his face. He opened his mouth to breath but wild profanities and incoherent screams came out while Juvia mewled above him. Her voice was echoing through the room; quite possibly through the closed door and into the hallway but Gray couldn't care less if anyone could hear them. The noises she was making were delicious and if anyone had the nerve to eavesdrop, he'd knew that the only responsible for her pleasure was the dark-haired mage.

Without warning, other than more screams, Juvia came. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pushed her head into the chair by his neck while waves of pure ecstasy hit her. Gray grabbed her, holding her close and helping her ride out her orgasm. At the same time, Gray reached his climax as well, feeling her love canal contracting around his cock. A deep growl tore away from his throat, feeling a powerful spasm shooting down his back. A wave of euphoria filled them both.

The two of them collapsed against the chair, their bodies tired and sweaty. Both of them had found themselves panting raggedly and gasping for air after the reached their peaks. Breathless moans escaped Juvia's lips while sharing a rough kiss with the raven-haired mage. Gray grunted into the deep kiss, having felt her ample breasts press against his well-sculpted chest.

"Juvia", Gray said softly, "let's move to the sofa, alright?" He picked her up, bridal style, making her let out a slight shriek. He sat down and leaned back so the bluenette could crawl onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to press kisses on her shoulder. He couldn't really tell what was she thinking but she didn't seem to be regretting this. He gazed over her curvaceous figure, his hand traveling up and down her thigh. When she noticed, her already flushed cheeks from the heat turned crimson. "Gray-sama, don't stare too much."

He chuckled. "Isn't it a little late to be embarrassed?" She fidgeted nervously. This attractive smile of his was killing her. "Oi Juvia.." He hesitated. "Maybe we could grab a bite later. Just you and me. What do you think?"

Before she had time to react, the door opened widely. "Juvia, that's enough chores for now. You should come downst- Oh, what do we have here?", Mira exclaimed with a smirk on her face as she burst through the door. Gray rolled his eyes while Juvia panicked in his arms, trying to conceal herself.

"Pipe down, Mira! Can we have some privacy please?", he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You gave her the fucking outfit to wear in the first place so just.. leave!"

"Fine, fine", she sighed. "By the way, you're welcome. I figured you needed a little.. push"

"Fuck off", Gray said, trying his best to hold back a grin. He hugged Juvia tighter as the door closed. "Well, I guess that everybody knows what happened in this room, now", he said.

"E-eh..? But, what are Gray-sama's nakama going to think of Juvia?", she cried.

"What I do with my girl is none of their business", he continued. Her eyes lighted up and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"Gray-sama, you make Juvia so happy! Juvia loves you so much!", she screamed in excitement.

"I know", he said as he brushed his hand through her messy hair. Yielding to her temptation was probably the best decision he ever made. And he intended to repeat it again and again and again..


End file.
